


Opportunities

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Drama, Dwalin is Dwalin, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Sad Bilbo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjohn302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/gifts), [Aida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/gifts), [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

"Yes. I forgive you," the hobbit told the dwarven king, blinking back tears which threatened to come.

"Thank you, thank you, Bilbo," Thorin said in a raspy voice. A ghost of a smile crossed his pale, bruised face, an invisible weight easing from his shoulders. His hand holding the hobbit's smaller one trembled yet remained surprisingly firm.

"Thank _you_ , Thorin," Bilbo replied. Sniffing, she brushed the back of her of her hand over her eyes. Weakly she smiled at him. "Rest."

Sighing deeply, the dwarf pushed his head farther back into the pillow, eyes sliding shut, and grip loosening on her hand. "Burglar," he murmured in a hoarse whisper, "worth...ten dwarves…"

After several seconds passed with Bilbo watching Thorin intently – so unnaturally still and quiet – a healer slipped by her to check on the king. Eventually the healer looked at her and nodded reassuringly. Hope remained for Thorin.

Drawing a ragged breath, the hobbit lass left the tent and squinted in the bright sunlight.

"Halfling?" a gravelly voice asked at her side.

Jerking in surprise, she looked up to meet Dwalin's eyes. Brows furrowed in a thunderous frown, arms crossed in front of his chest, shoulders tense, his gaze flickered over her from head to toe before coming back to her eyes.

_Halfling…_ It had been a long time since Dwalin called her that, she thought with a pang of disappointment. Her throat burned; Bilbo simply nodded at him, hoping he would understand what the gesture conveyed: that Thorin was still alive; there was hope for his recovery. That things had been mended between Bilbo and him, forgiveness offered and accepted for her betrayal and his threats and banishment. She was part of the company once more.

And Dwalin got it. Gradually his frown vanished, shoulders relaxed. He'd been on edge since the instant he had hesitated before following Thorin's dismissal, leaving his friend and the hobbit alone. Solemnly the dwarf nodded in return.

Bilbo dithered leaving the bald dwarf standing guard at the tent. While he had understood, she did not know if he was glad about it. He had barely said a word to her since Nori brought her to the dwarven camp, appearing every inch the intimidating, intense warrior she remembered when she first saw him. Thorin had given his forgiveness, but the others might not be as forgiving. The thought brought fresh tears to the lass's eyes and she swallowed hard.

Yet after her conversation with Thorin; after seeing Fili and Kili, both still unconscious; after realizing how many times she had come close to losing the dwarves – _him_ ; and after something Gandalf had said to her before the battle continued to spin around in her mind… She would take this at least. A memory to cling to of missed opportunities when she set out for the Shire.

With Tookish boldness Bilbo moved to stand directly in front of the tattooed dwarf. Tangling her little hands in his dark beard she tugged firmly, causing him to lean down (he was so ridiculously taller than she), and kissed him on the mouth. She discovered his lips dry and firm against hers, beard scraping her chin, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

Moments later the lass pulled away. Never had Bilbo seen such an astonished look on Dwalin's face before with his mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised, dark eyes wide as an owl's. In any other situation she would have laughed at him. But as the seconds ticked by and he wordlessly gawked at her, her bravery and hope swiftly evaporated. Unsuccessfully she attempted to step back, halted by his hands on her hips keeping her in place. Sighing heavily she dropped her head, feeling heat spread over her face.

Her words tumbled over one another, "I'm so very sorry Master Dwalin. I have been foolishly pining after you since Rivendell. I knew—"

"Marry me."

Bilbo's head snapped up to encounter Dwalin's wide smile. "You... _W-w-w-what?!_ " she stammered, blushing hotly, heart pounding.

He nodded confidently. "I love you. Marry me, Bilbo." (Who knew Dwalin could say her name in such a surprisingly gentle tone. She melted a little.) "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Something between a laugh and a sob escaped the lass. "Only a dwarf would propose marriage in such a manner."

Her Baggins side was left a bit wanting, on the other hand her Took side sighed dreamily. Shaking her head, she buried her face in his beard.

"Is that a yes, little hobbit?" Dwalin inquired after a short silence.

Bilbo looked at him shyly, lips twitching. "Yes, Dwalin, I will marry you."

She barely caught his joyful beam before she was receiving another whiskery kiss and being engulfed by the warmth of his strong embrace.

"I love you, too," she confessed when the kiss ended.

The dwarf's arms tightened around her, comforting and protective; and when Dwalin rested his forehead against hers, Bilbo felt now she could face whatever the future held.

THE END


End file.
